Hoenn Confirmed, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Ash and Serena are on a date in the Hoenn region. One-Shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Rated T to be safe.


Hoenn Confirmed

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

**Sootopolis City**

It was May 7, 2014. Ash and Serena were in the Hoenn Region, celebrating their 3 month anniversary.

They were sitting together at the edge of the lake, holding hands.

'Finally!' Serena thought inside her head. 'I'm with Ash, just the two of us!'

Unfortunately, their peace would not last long.

A dark green haired boy appeared.

"Hey, Ash! It's been awhile!" said the boy.

"Hey! Max!" Ash greeted. "This is my girlfriend, Serena!"

"Hello! I've heard about you from your sister!" Serena cheerfully chirped, hiding her disappointment.

"Girlfriend? Ash, you could do so much better." Max insulted, like he always does when he meets someone new.

Serena resisted the urge to pummel this kid to the ground.

"Haha, such a cute little boy!" Serena forced herself to be pleasant.

May came around the corner, and punched Max.

"Max! Stop being annoying to my friends!" May started dragging him away. "I am so sorry, Serena! He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Serena said, smiling.

"Well, gotta go! Drew's waiting for me." May left, still dragging Max away.

'Well, back to some alone time with Ashy!' Serena thought.

Unfortunately, Team Magma and Team Aqua appeared, with all of their forces.

"We have the Groudonite! We will Mega evolve Groudon and create more land!" Maxie declared.

"Well, we have the Kyogrite and we are going to use it to Mega evolve Kyogre to flood the region!" Archie countered.

"Nuh-uh!" Maxie shouted.

"Uh-huh!" Archie said.

Serena was losing her patience. She walked up to the villainous teams with a furious look on her face.

"NO! STFU AND GTFO!" Serena screamed with rage.

"Umm…" Began Courtney of Team Magma. "I think we should listen to her, boss!"

"Archie! Let's do what she says before it's too late!" Shelly of Team Aqua suggested.

The two villainous teams retreated.

Serena sat down beside Ash and started cuddling with him.

Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that the mega stones had already started reacting with Groudon and Kyogre. They Mega evolved, becoming even stronger than Arceus.

Groudon and Kyogre simultaneously rose from the lake, and started to battle.

This was the last straw. A fiery aura surrounded Serena, the same that May gets when someone steals her food. She walked on top of the water to where the two legendary Pokémon were fighting.

**3 minutes later**

Serena triumphantly glided over the lake over to Ash again, having clobbered the weather legendries and fainted them both with her own bare hands.

"How did you…?" Ash's jaw dropped.

"I can destroy PokéGods if it's for you, Ashy!" Serena said, flirtatiously.

Rayquaza flew in, expecting to find Groudon and Kyogre quarrelling.

"I'M GIVING YOU 3 SECONDS TO RUN!" Serena yelled at the legendary.

Rayquaza, fearing Serena's wrath, turned around and flew away as fast as it could.

Serena and Ash finally had some privacy. They made out for a few minutes, when suddenly, they heard footsteps and trumpets.

"HOENN CONFIRMED!1!" A voice cheered. Suddenly, a stampede of Pokémon trainers charged their way.

Now, Serena's love for Ash may be strong enough to strike fear into well organized crime syndicates and injure the forces of nature themselves, but it was nowhere near as strong as the hype of the Pokémon fanboys on the internet.

Ash and Serena were trampled by the Hoenn fans. Serena groaned.

"Ugh… Are you okay, Ashy?" Serena asked. "Ashy?"

Ash, however, was at the Sootopolis PokéMart, with the rest of the mob.

When he returned, Serena was visibly annoyed.

"I risk my life for our date and you ditch me?!" Serena sobbed. "How could you?!"

"Aww… I'm sorry sweetie. I was just pre-ordering a copy of Omega Ruby for myself." Ash apologized. "I also pre-ordered a copy of Alpha Sapphire for you, Serena."

Serena's face lit up, forgetting that she was upset.

"Aww… Ashy! That's so sweet!" Serena exclaimed.

They kissed, both excited for what the future would bring. And by "what the future would bring", I mean the Hoenn Remakes.

And all was well.

**THE END**


End file.
